


loath

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [24]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: loath 
(adj.) loth, unwilling, reluctant, averse, disinclined, indisposed





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own mcr

**loath**

(adj.) _loth, unwilling, reluctant, averse, disinclined, indisposed_

Aku tidak percaya, aku mengucapkan ini tapi kenyataanya terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Jadi, setelah menahan mual selama berjam-jam, aku akan mengeluarkannya saja.

 _Party Poison ternyata sangat_ keibuan _._

Sial, aku harus membasuh mulutku dengan sepuluh kaleng bir untuk menghilangkan sensasi menjijikan ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, kupikir dia akan—entahlah, kaget saat menyadari ada bocah ingusan yang ikut bergabung dalam misi kami. Aku sedikit mengharapkan sikap antipatinya, karena jika begitu, paling tidak bukan hanya aku yang merasa terganggu dengan sosok tengil sok tahu dan tukang perintah ini. Alih-alih membentak-bentak atau sekedar menjerit tidak senang, Party Poison malah yang kelihatan paling _~~senang~~ bahagia._

Jet Star tidak memiliki sentimen terhadap anak-anak dan Kobra Kid—yah, dia kenal bocah ini—jadi tidak ada masalah.

Tapi aku?

Bocah _tomboy_ ini menguntitku sepagian dan mencoba menerorku dengan seribu satu pertanyaan soal apa yang terjadi dI Sektor-Sektor lain. Jika hanya sekedar ingin tahu atau mendapat informasi satu arah—aku bisa paham. Tapi, bocah ini? Kurasa dijejali poster provokatif dan propaganda politik membuat otaknya berkembang lebih cepat. Dia selalu ingin menggali informasi bahkan sampai ke hal-hal yang mendetail.

“Lalu apa serum kelainan genetik itu sudah diujicoba pada manusia yang terinfeksi?” “Menurutmu, mereka bergerak secara acak atau sudah memetakan jalur pengejarannya?” “Kurasa kau butuh rencana terstruktur dan terorganisir bukannya hanya rencana A/B/C/dan sebagainya.”

 

Demi Bumi Yang Dulu Asri. Aku bisa gila.

Dan yang menyelamatkanku dari potensi kegilaan yang membayangi, ternyata justru orang yang paling tidak terduga. Matahari sudah seperempat naik dan Party Poison baru bangun dengan rambut merah mencuat ke segala arah. Bocah tengil itu langsung menyasarnya—hanya dia yang belum mendapat “kemuliaan” ditanyai.

Reaksinya? Dia sama bersemangatnya. Aku baru tahu, si kepala merah itu punya otak. Kupikir rongga kepalanya kosong, ternyata ada isinya juga. Er, oke, malah sedikit mengesankan. Dia juga berpengetahuan seperti Jet Star ( ~~tapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk menyebutnya bebal saat pendeskripsian~~ ). Selain itu dia jago menghadapi anak-anak. Dia luarbiasa sabar dan selalu tahu bagaimana menjawab keingintahuan si bocah tengil. Dia tertawa di saat yang tepat dan bersikap serius pada momentumnya.

Aku tidak ingin terkesan, tapi—mau bagaimana lagi? Dia mengingatkanku pada ibuku.

( ~~dan itu bukan pujian. siapa juga yang mau disama-samakan dengan seorang wanita paroh baya? eh tapi party poison mungkin mau.)~~

**—fun ghoul to party poison**


End file.
